


The Hatching

by ThePanakinAnakin



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World, Attempt at Humor, Canon X OC - Freeform, Fluffy, Jurassic World AU, LGBTQ Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Humor, Shitty military alphabet puns, Velociraptors, lgbtq au, some innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanakinAnakin/pseuds/ThePanakinAnakin
Summary: Dr Wheatley Moonlit is the geneticist of Jurassic World, and he is watching a new batch of eggs hatch. When his long-time crush dino trainer Anakin Skywalker shows up, they share a moment. And quite possibly, share some unsaid feelings.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker x OC
Kudos: 3
Collections: Disastership|Anakin Skywalker x Wheatley Moonlit (OC)





	The Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This is a self-indulgent Anakin x Male OC AU one-shot that I wanted to write. One of my best friends and I came up with this pairing it'll be referred to as AniWheat. Let's just say I ended up adoring the pairing. I had fun writing this and may write more fics with AniWheat in the future.
> 
> \- ThePanakinAnakin

**The Hatching**

Dr. Wheatley Moonlit was regarded as the top geneticist in the world. Without him, Jurassic World would not have been a reality that could be achieved. His work with genes paved the way for the resurrection of dinosaurs. Right now, he was observing a nest of four eggs as they began to hatch. More specifically, the eggs belonged to velociraptors.

“How are they going?” Wheatley jumped slightly in surprise after hearing Anakin’s voice from behind.

“You made it just in time,” Wheatley assured him, turning to look at the other man. “They just started to hatch.” The faintest cracking noise drew his attention back to the eggs, one was about to hatch! Impulsively, he grabbed Anakin’s hand and pulled him closer to the eggs. He felt his face heat up slightly as Anakin linked their fingers together, hopefully his blush wasn’t obvious.

Trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart, he focused on the egg. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face, this was his favourite part of the job. The little velociraptor was doing its best to break free, and soon a tiny claw pierced the eggshell.

“Oh my God…” Anakin whispered, and Wheatley spared a glance at him. Anakin’s eyes were wide and full of wonder, which made the geneticist feel happy to share this moment with him. Looking back at the egg, he noticed the claw making the hole bigger. The tiny dinosaur’s snout shoved through the hole, the egg gave way and the raptor tumbled out into the nest.

“She’s perfect,” Wheatley said softly. “Absolutely perfect.” The grip on his hand became slightly tighter, which made him blush.

“And I get to train her?” Anakin asked, sounding thrilled.

“Yes, her and her packmates.”

The baby dinosaur glanced around, before focusing her gaze on the men. Unsteady and weakly, she got herself closer to them. Wheatley reached out with his free hand, his heart melting when the dinosaur gently nudged it. He then realised what was happening, she was imprinting on him.

“Looks like she thinks you’re her mama.” Anakin joked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Wheatley felt his face heat up, it was now or never. Wheatley had felt affection for Anakin from the moment they met, his warm smile and infectious good mood made him weak. He hoped that the dinosaur trainer would feel the same way about him, and so he had to speak his mind.

“Well, would you like to be her papa? I certainly can’t raise a family on my own.” There was a silence which caused Wheatley to lose his nerve. Was that the wrong thing to say? Had he made things irreparably awkward between them?

“Yes,” Anakin’s gaze never left Wheatley’s, “I will be her papa.” The geneticist could have died right there on the spot, and he felt his legs start to give out. The dinosaur chirped similar to a baby bird, entirely oblivious to the conversation. All Wheatley wanted to do now was kiss Anakin, his heart had stopped fluttering and began to hammer in his chest.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Wheatley asked quietly. His question was swiftly answered when Anakin pulled him close and kissed him. It wasn’t a rough or passionate kiss, but it certainly sent sparks down Wheatley’s spine. Overcoming his shock, he kissed back and cupped Anakin’s face with his hands.

After a while Anakin broke the kiss however, Wheatley could feel his reluctance. The trainer smiled, but it was a softer and more tender smile than his usual one.

“We better continue watching over our nest,” Anakin replied in amusement.

“R-Right.” Wheatley stammered, finding his voice again. He removed his hands from Anakin’s face and turned back to the nest. The other eggs had started to hatch now, and the first raptor let out a startled squeak. Wheatley chuckled as the baby skittered across the nest, the poor little one seemed afraid.

Once the other eggs had hatched, Wheatley examined the offspring. Similar to their sister, they were trying to move around on wobbly legs. Wheatley felt Anakin wrap his arms around him from behind and was pulled into the trainer’s chest. He relaxed as they watched their brood interact with each other and the world.

“Does this mean I get to wish you a happy Mother’s Day?” Anakin teased him, which made Wheatley blush darkly.

“Only if I get to wish you a happy Father’s Day,” Wheatley replied. “ _Daddy_.” His comment earned him a chuckle and a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, I like you calling me _daddy_.” Anakin whispered huskily in his ear. Wheatley shivered, not from the comment but from the feeling of Anakin’s warm breath on his skin. The infant velociraptors finally noticed them again and came toddling up to them. Their firstborn let out a small, tiny call which her littermates echoed.

“Not in front of the kids,” Wheatley said with fond embarrassment. He truly did love Anakin, even if the other man liked to tease him.

“Alright,” Anakin held him tighter and Wheatley found himself smiling again. Today had been the perfect day. Leaning back into Anakin’s hold, Wheatley watched the raptors play with each other.

“We should name them.”

“You’re right,” Anakin replied, “I’d like to call the first one Foxtrot.” Wheatley nodded in approval of the name.

“The second born could be named Alpha?” Wheatley suggested, keeping with the Military Alphabet style names.

“The third can be Sierra.” Anakin gestured to the raptor, subtly pointing out its almost sierra coloured skin.

“Yes,” Wheatley agreed and examined the fourth raptor. He then noticed that the first letter of each name started to spell the word ‘fast’. How fitting for a raptor pack, and truthfully Wheatley found the wordplay amusing. “The fourth can be called Tango.”

The laughter that followed that statement made Wheatley laugh too. Anakin _had_ caught onto his plan, and wholeheartedly approved by the sound of his laughter.

“I love it,” Anakin assured him. “Almost as much as I love _you_.”

“I love you too,” Wheatley admitted, and it felt good to finally confess after a year of pining. His partner chuckled and continued to hold the geneticist close.

Wheatley knew that everything would work out for them all, and he couldn’t wait to start this new chapter of his life with Anakin.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, then thank you so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> \- ThePanakinAnakin


End file.
